


How To Save A Life

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual James Madison, Domestic Violence, Healing, Insecure Thomas, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebuilding, STRONG JEMMY HOLY SHIT, Toxic Relationship, Trans Character, Transgender Alexander Hamilton, james reynolds the rat man, lowkey the worst thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're safe now, Alexander."





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry
> 
> *memes out*
> 
> tom boiiii

Thomas Jefferson was not a man who worried about others. He worried too much about himself, but the day he noticed Hamilton's limp was the day he started caring.  

 

Monday. Monday, June ninth, was the day Alexander had walked in, limping, a bruise on his right cheek and others below his baggy, grungy suit. He walked past Thomas' office without so much as a sly comment, and straight into his own, closing the door for the first time in a long while. Thomas walked into the hall, about to knock on the door, then decided it would be better to leave him alone. _He doesn't care for me. Why would I care for him? Why_ do  _I care for him?_

 

Thomas turned on the heel of his boot, and walked out to the break room. He smiled at the sight of his boyfriend, James.

"Did you see Hamilton today, Jem?"

"I saw him come in, he didn't come over to me like usual. He looked kinda rough. Maybe he's sick or got dicked down too hard last night."

"He didn't even come to bitch at me about parking in his spot this morning. How un-Hamilton."

James sniffed, and Thomas passed him a box of Kleenex. As James blew his nose, Thomas poured himself a coffee.

"Maybe you should go talk to him, Tommy." James suggested, coughing into his fist. Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"...And why would I do that?" James rolled his eyes, and wheezed out a sigh. Thomas took a mental note to buy more medicine.

"It's pretty obvious you like him" James' eyes widened "which I'm okay with by the way. Even though you two fight more than I fight with him, you two are probably closer." Thomas could feel a blush across his cheeks, and prayed his skin was dark enough James couldn't see it. 

 

Thomas nodded, grabbed his coffee, and kissed James on the cheek, waiting for James to lightly kiss him back. 

"Love you, Thomas."

"... Thank you, Jemmy."

 

___

 

Thomas stood outside Alexander's office.

Thomas stood outside Alexander's office, fist to the door. 

Thomas knocked.

He listened intently, but heard nothing.

 

"Hamilton? Are you in there?" He called, leaning against the wall. Thomas could hear shuffling, a soft sob. 

"I'm coming in, Alex." Thomas turned the knob, and pushed the door open.

"Alex?"

 

He was a mess. Hamilton had puffy eyes, wet lines down his face from his eyes. He was trembling like a leaf in autumn, an oversized sweater of Mulligan's pulled around tightly. He had his legs pulled together, face down, as if he was trying to hide.

Thomas stepped in the office. "Can you hear me, Alexander?" His head snapped up, and the second his eyes found Thomas, he started shaking harder, a loud sob racking his frail form."P-please no I'm so sorry not again." He managed to get out, raking a hand through his ratty and obviously unbrushed hair.  The Virginian shut the door. "Are you okay?"

"Sir I'm so so sorry please don't hurt me. I'll be a good...girl." Alex wheezed out, hugging himself. He looked  _so small_  in that chair, all pulled into himself. Thomas sat in the chair opposite Alex's desk, pushing a pile of papers to the floor. "Alex? Are you okay?" Hamilton looked down, eyes flooding with unshed tears. Thomas gingerly touched his arm across the oak desk.

 

Alex all but screamed, sobbing louder than before, a chant of "I'm so sorry" spewing from his mouth.

Thomas pulled his hand back.

"Who did this to you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me
> 
> @closeted-cactus on tumblr
> 
> @1.800.helpless on insta


End file.
